Be happy and have fun !
by Sasuna-chan
Summary: Série de drabble/one-shot sur les personnages de Reborn portant sur les jeux. Shonen-ai et yaoi, tentative d'humour, première fic sur Reborn ;
1. Monopoly

**Be happy... and have fun...**

**Genre: **Humour (tentative serait plus juste x)), yaoi, jeu.

**Disclamair: **Si je dis " Je suis Akira Amano!!!", vous me croyez ?

**Raiting: **Du k au M ;)

**Note: **J'utilise l'appellation " Judaime" utilisé par Gokuderadans l'anime (qui veut dire dixième du nom)... ça s'écrit vraiment comme ça ? xD

_Italique: pensées des personnages._

Bon, voilà, jeme lance dans le Reborn:p. Quand j'ai vu le désastre (la section horriblement vide), je me suis dit que j'allais venir en aide aux fanset que j'allais remplir tout ça x)

Ma fic sera un recueil de one-shot/drabble shonen-ai/yaoisur... (suspense !) les jeux ! J'imagine souvent mes personnages de mangaspréférés en train de jouer au mêmes jeux que nous, et je me suis dit que je pourrais vous faire partager mes idées.

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Monopoly. **

- A vous, Judaime !

- Oui, oui...

Tsuna soupira et lança les dés sur le plateau de jeu. Un trois et un quatre. Il gémit de déception. Il ne pouvait toujours pas sortir de prison.

D'ailleurs, comment ce faisait-il qu'il se retrouve dans sa chambre, en train de jouer à ce jeu stupide ?! Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était aller rendre visite à Kyoko et essayer de l'inviter à sortir avec lui !

Enfin, il serait surtout resté bloqué devant la porte, n'aillant pas le courage de sonner, et aurait finalement était pris en flagrant délis par Ryohei, qui l'aurait harcelé pour qu'il rejoigne son club de boxe. Une course-poursuite aurait suivis.

Mais ce ne sont que des détails !... n'est-ce pas ?

De toute façon, il n'avait aucune chance de réaliser ses plans.

A peine les cours s'étaient-ils terminé que Gokudera lui avait littéralement sauté dessus. Ce n'est pas comme si cela était inhabituel mais...

_Flash-Back:_

- Judaime, judaime !

- Oui, Gokudera-kun ?

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés se passa la main dans les cheveux alors que ses joues rosissaient lègèrement. Tsuna le regarda, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, un ait interrogateur sur le visage. Son homologue détourna les yeux et chuchota presque.

- Ju-judaime, es-est-ce que...

Le jeune homme s'interrompit et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ses pommettes prenant une teinte plus foncées. Il baissa légèrement la tête et jeta un regard qu'il pensait discret à Tsuna. Celui-ci tiqua et pris légèrement peur. Il pouvait presque entendre les violons et... la lumière ne venait-elle pas de se tamiser ?!

_Oi, oi, c'est quoi ce délir ?!_

Gokudera pris soudainement un air déterminé et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

- Judaime, je...

- Ey, Tsuna, Gokudera, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Les cours sont finis depuis dix minutes !

Sawada sentis très nètement quelques ondes négatives se diriger vers Yamamoto.

- Il fait plutôt sombre ici ! On est qu'en milieu d'après-midi, pourtant !

Le joueur de base-ball alla ouvrir les fenêtres respirant l'air frais avec bonheur avant de retourner vers les deux garçons avec un grand sourire.

- Ça vous dirait d'aller faire un tour en ville ? Pour une fois que l'on finis les cours plus tôt !

Le brun eut juste le temps de se baisser alors qu'une multitude de dynamites aller s'écraser derrière lui, explosant une bonne partie du mur... ainsi que la fenêtre.

_Aaaaaah !!!_

Tsuna se précipita, les larmes aux yeux.

_Non, pas ça !_

Yamamoto se releva en s'époussetant, alors qu'un petit éclat de rire lui échappait. C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'air paniqué de son ami alors que celui-ci courait vers lui. Il lui adressa un petit sourire, ravis que celui-ci s'inquiète pour lui.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Tsuna, je n'ai ri...

Il s'interrompit et eut un petit rire, nerveux cette fois-ci. Le châtains venait de le dépasser pour aller se jeter sur feu-le mur, pleurant chaudement.

- Aaaaah, Hibari-san va nous tuer ! Je l'entends déjà nous dire "Je vais vous battre à mort." Mon dieu, pourquoi ça tombe sur moooiiii...

Le joueur de base-ball ne se départit pas de son sourire pour autant, malgrès qu'il soit un peu forcé.

- Enfoiré...

- Hé ?

Yamamoto fixa son regard sur l'argenté.

- Ba, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Gokudera? T'as l'air en colère.

- Je vais te tuer !!!!

Le brun poussa un petit gémissement en voyant une dizaine d'explosifs se diriger vers lui. Il se jeta à terre, les mains sur la tête, alors qu'une explosion retentissait au dessus de lui.

- Go-Gokudera, mais...

Il déglutit difficilement alors qu'il contemplait, étant toujours à terre, les chaussures du dit Gokudera. Celui-ci le regardait haineusement, prêt à le réduire en miètes au moindre gestes.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

- H-Hein ?

- Tu m'as interrompus alors que j'allais... que j'allais...!

- O-Oi !

Yamamoto ne comprenait pas bien la raison de la colère du garçon, mais il avait bien remarqué que celui-ci était en train de sortir de plus en plus de dynamites.

_Mauvais, très mauvais !_

- Et-et si on en discutait calmement ?

- Base- balleur de merde, je vais te faire la peau !

Alors que Gokudera allait mettre sa menace à exécution, que Yamamoto poussait un petit cri très peu masculin et que Tsuna se frappait la tête contre le sol -faute de mur- en murmurant, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

La châtains se releva subitement et se retourna lentement, près à partit en courant à n'importe quel moment.

_Pas Hibari-san, pas Hibari-san, pas Hibari-san !_

- Je vais vous battre à morte.

-Hiiiiiiiiiii !!!

Un cri strident, un rire nerveux, un soupire dédaigneux et un regard "vous-aller-tous-mourir-bandes-de-cloportes" plus tard, Hibari pris ses tonfas en mains, près à frapper sur tout ce qui bougeait.

- Laisses les, Hibari.

Tsuna ne fut jamais aussi heureux de voir Reborn.

- Reborarghhhh !

Sawada frola la crise cardiaque de près. On pourra dire ce qu'on voudra, un petit gamin avec un costume deconcombre qui vous met son pied en pleine figure sans que vous vous y attendiez, ça... surprend.

- Judaime ! Reborn-san, pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?!

Gokudera se précipita vers son boss, n'oubliant d'écraser la tête de Yamamoto au passage.

- Hibari, on réparera tout avant demain. Cela te va t-il ?

Kyohei regarda le tueur à gage d'un air impassible avant de faire brusquement demi-tour, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'oeil glacial aux personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Reborn eut un petit sourire et sauta jusqu'à Tsuna, alors que Yamamoto se relevait difficilement.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute, dame-Tsuna.

- Hein ?

- Si tu avais passé plus de temps avec tes hommes, vous auriez été aussi unis qu'une famille doit l'être.

- M-mais Reborn...

- Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas chez toi faire une quelconque activitée ? Un jeu par exemple, ça consoliderait vos liens.

Le pistolet pointait sous son nez n'avait surtout pas influencé la décision du garçon.

Ou si peu...

_Fin du Flash-Back._

Nouveau soupir de la part de Sawada.

- Hin, hin, hin, tu me doit six cent mille yens, Yamamoto.

- Ha ha ha ! Je n'est vraiment pas de chance.

Tsuna regarda ses deux amis et eut un petit sourire. Ils avaient l'air de mieux s'entendre.

Finalement, peut être que ce jeu n'était pas une si mauvaise idée...

- A ton tour, Tsuna !

Le dit Tsuna attrapa une nouvelle fois les dés et les lança. Un double six.

- Yatta! Vous êtes enfin libre, judaime !

Le châtains eut un grand sourire et fit avancer son pion.

- Aaaah, dommage Tsuna, tu es tombé sur ma propriété ! Tu me dois... sept mill yens !

Le garçon fit une moue boudeuse avant de tendre l'argent demandé, donc presque la totalité de ce qu'il avait.

Yamamoto attrapa les billet, frolant la main de son homologue au passage, tout en lui souriant gentiment.

Gokudera sembla s'étrangler avec sa salive alors que Sawada rosissait légèrement. Mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard, une main se posa sur sa taille alors qu'un souffle chaud se faisait sentir sur sa nuque.

- Judaime...

- Go-Gokudera-kun !

_Oi oi! Il se passe quoi là ?!_

- Regardez, judaime. Yamamoto est aussi chez vous, vous pouvez le faire payer.

Tsuna se tortilla, assez géné, alors qu'il demandait au brun de lui donner l'argent requis. L'argenté fit mine de partir, faisant doucement glisser sa main dans le dos du garçon, jusqu'à sa chute de reins.

Sawada se cambra légèrement alors qu'il s'empourprait, et tous ça sous le regard scrutateur de Yamamoto. Celui-ci semblait s'être légèrement crispé.

Ayato enleva définitivement sa main, jetant un drôle de regard au judaime, alors que celui-ci était en surchauffe.

Le jeu continua ainsi pendant une bonne heure, jusqu'à que Lambo fasse son entrée, les larmes aux yeux.

- Tsuna! On m'a dit que tu jouais à un jeu sans moi! C'est vraiment... méchant !

Le bovin se mit à pleurer exagérément, se roulant par terre en hurlant.

Tsuna soupira en se massant les tempes.

- Allez, viens petit, tu vas faire équipe avec moi !

Lambo leva la tête avant de se jeter dans les bras de Yamamoto, qui venait de lui faire cette proposition.

Tsuna fut d'ailleurs très étonné.

- C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, Yamamoto !

- Ha ha ha ! On ne pouvait pas le laisser tout seul, le pauvre ! Mais si tu veux, on fera équipe ensemble la prochaine fois !

Le brun sortit son plus beau sourire colgate, qui fut un peu gaché lorsque Lambo essuya bruyamment sa morve sur son pull.

- Alors, l'idiot, tu te convertis en nounou ?

- Ha ha ha, faut croire.

- C'était pas sencé être drôle, base-balleur de merde !

- Oh, excuses-moi.

L'argenté semblait aux bords de la crise de nerfs et son poing avait l'air de le démanger sérieusement.

Tsuna posa une main apaisante sur le bras d'Ayato, tentant de le calmer.

Celui-ci se tourna soudainement vers lui, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Oui, judaime? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Une grosse goute apparut derrière la tête de Sawada alors que Yamamoto éclatait de rire.

- Alors, comment se passe cette partie ?

- Hum ? Ah ! Reborn! Et bien, ça se passe plutôt bien... enfin, je pense...

- Gokudera et Yamamoto ne t'on pas trop... embété ?

Alors que les deux cités piquaient un far monstrueux, Tsuna, lui, regardait Reborn d'un air interrogateur.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Un bras s'abattit soudainement sur ses épaules. Bras appartenant apparemment au brun. Celui-ci riait nerveusement tout en lui frictionnant la tête, une légère rougeur toujours présente sur ses joues.

- Ba, laisses tomber, Tsuna !

- Oi! Enlèves tes mains, idiot de base-balleur !

- Ey, Lambo-san veut jouer !

Le bovin, toujours près de Yamamoto, sauta sur la tête de Tsuna, qui s'écroula sur la table dans un joyeux bazar.

Le résultat ?

Un Tsunayoshi couvert de billet écroulé sur le sol. Sans oublier que Gokudera, auquel s'était racroché le châtains, se retrouvait allongé de tout son long sur le garçon.

Sawada se retourna difficilement sur le dos et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'argenté.

Tout deux rougirent brusquement. A croire que ça devenait une habitude...

- Voulez-vous que l'on vous laisse seul ?

Reborn, toujours le mot pour rire...

Finalement, Tsuna haissait le monopoly...

**Owari.**

**Moi:** Première essai sur Kateikyo Hitman Reborn. Et c'est pas faulichon. Mais bon, il est tard, et je voulais absolument casser le monopoly ! Na !

**Goku:** La prochaine fois, abstient toi !

**Yama:** Dit, c'est quoi le prochain jeu ?

**Tsuna:** Ah, parce que on doit encore jouer à d'autres jeu ?

**Moi:** Et oui ! J'avais pensé à un Twister... Ca ouvre beaucoup de... possibilités !

**Tsuna palit et essaye de se défiler, Gokudera rougit et Yamamoto éclate de rire.**

**Moi:** Alors, review ? Si vous avez quelques idées de jeux, n'hésitez pas ! (kawai-no-jutsu)


	2. Twister

**Be happy... and have fun...**

**Genre: **Humour (tentative serait plus juste x)), yaoi, jeu.

**Disclamair: **Si je dis " Je suis Akira Amano!!!", vous me croyez ?

**Raiting: **T, pour quelques sous-entendus.

**Note: **J'utilise l'appellation " Juudaime" utilisé par Gokudera dans l'anime (qui veut dire dixième du nom)

_Italique: pensées des personnages._

**_/!\:_**Au risque d'en décevoir plus d'une, je ne ferais Jamais de YamaGoku (hors de question .) Les couples tourneront principalement autour de Tsuna. Mais, parfois, pas de couple, juste de l'humour ! :D

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas trop !

**RAR (anonymes):**

**Sushie-chan:**Merci pour ta review ! Enfin de la qualité ? Merci, tu me flattes :) Voici le Twister tant attendu xD

**Shany:**Merci de m'avoir corriger (pour mes erreurs sur Juudaime, Hayato et Kyoya:)) Contente que tu trouves ma fic amusante ! Par contre, aucun YamaGoku ne verra le jour, désolé ! (ce couple me sort par les yeux...)J'espère que tu suivras tout de même mes fics :)

**Merci beaucoup pour tous vos encouragements ! Bonne lecture ! ( j'espère n'avoir oublié personne !)**

* * *

**Twister**

-A l'extrèèèèèèèèmmmmmme !!!!!

-O-Onii-san, tu m'écrases !

-A l'extrèèèèèème !!!!!

Tsuna soupira alors que Ryohei l'ignorait superbement. Ou ne l'avais pas entendu, trop plongé dans son délire, ce qui paraissait plus plausible...

Sawada se raidit soudainement. Ce gars était un vrai bourrin ! Gokudera et Yamamoto n'y étaient pas allés aussi fort, eux !

-Oi, Sawada, baisses toi un peu plus, je ne peux passer.

Comme si sa position n'était pas assez humiliante comme ça ! Quelle idée de faire ça au milieu du salon !!!

Tsuna s'exécuta pourtant, rougissant à vu d'oeil alors qu'il sentait le boxeur qui se positionner derrière lui.

Hayato, assis près du mur, lançait un regard mauvais sur le base-balleur. C'était de sa faute, tout ça ! Rien que de sa faute !

_-"Ça te dérange si on viens chez toi, Tsuna ?", qu'il a dit. L'enfoiré, voilà à quoi on en est réduit maintenant ! _

L'argenté soupira avant qu'il ne relève vivement a tête.

... qui venait de gémir ?

- C-Ça fait mal Onii-san !

- Ne fait pas ta poule mouillé, Sawada ! Je dois juste glisser ma main... juste là...

Gokudera vit avec horreur les jambes de son Juudaime se mettre à trembler, ayant garder une position inconfortable trop longtemps.

_Aaaaah, Juudaime, courage !!! _

L'agenté se mordilla la lèvre inférieure nerveusement, tout en lançant l'un de ses regards les plus meurtrier à Sasagawa. Pas étonant que le pauver Tsuna soit dans cet état, vu ce que faisait l'autre idiot !

Encore la faute de Yamamoto !!!

Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, arborait un grand sourire, malgré qu'une infime lueur d'envie soit présente dans ses yeux, ceux-ci étant dirigés vers le boxeur.

Malheureusement, le brun avait été à bout de force, et avait décidé d'abandonner. Et dieu seul savait à quel point il le regrettait à présent...

Un coup d'oeil sur le visage rouge et en sueur de Sawada le confirma dans son idée.

Il soupira et dirige sa main vers un morceau de carton, qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Le jeune chef des Vongola vit son geste presque au ralentis, comme dans les films dramatiques que sa mère avait l'habitude de visionner. Il tourna sa tête autant que possible vers son bras droit, le suppliant du regard.

Ce plateau coloré, entre les main du base-balleur, devenait la pire chose qu'il lui était venu de rencontrer.

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux lorsque les doigts du brun frollèrent le carton.

_Pitiééééééé, que quelqu'un me vienne en aide !!!! _

Une masse grise se jeta sur le brun, le plaquant au sol dans une belle imitation de match de rugby de haut niveau.

- Go-Gokudera ?

- Touches pas à ça, base-balleur de merde !

- Mais... pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ?! Mais t'es complétement aveugle !!!

Yamamoto eut un mouvement violent de recule face à l'air hystérique de son camarade, la voix de celui-ci montant dans les aigus alors qu'il pointait un doigt furieux et tremblant vers le centre de la pièce.

Le brun tourna son regard vers la direction indiqué et rit nerveusement.

- Ce... ce n'est pas de ma faute tu sais...

- Bien sûr que si !! Donnes moi ça !!!

Gokudera prit le malheureux bout de carton des mains du brun et fit tourner la petite flèche au centre. Avant de blémir considérablement.

Hayato se mit précipitament à genoux et se frappa la tête au sol.

- Pardonnez-moi, Juudaime !!!

- Que... quoi ?

Avec un air désolé et légèrement irrité, Yamamoto lui montra le plateau de couleur, se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

- Ba... c'est pas si grave, hein ?

Tsuna, au contraire de l'argenté, rougis encore plus, si celaétait possible, avant de se mettre, difficilement, en position, avec l'aide de Ryohei.

- Sa-Sawada, t-ta main est sur mon...

- Je sais, Onii-san !

Le jeune garçon hurla presque ses mots, son teint virât écrevisse.

... et puis, il ne le touchait pas...

Il le frôlait juste...

Ryohei soupira et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, une légère coloration au niveau de se joues. Fait très rare qui étonna beaucoup les personnes présentes.

En même temps, comment lui en vouloir ?

La main de Tsunayoshi se trouvait a à peine quelques milimètres de son entre-jambe.

Sasagawa se trouvait à genoux, ceux-ci étant exagérément écartés. Sa position étant plus que précaire, il devait se retenir aux hanches du jeune parrain, dont la main se trouvait à un endroit... stratégique.

Merde, elle lui frôlait les... !!!

Sawada, lui, mis à part sa main mal placé, se trouvait plaqué contre Ryohei, une main derrière lui, le "stabilisant", les jambes de part et d'autres du boxeur.

Tout ça pour dire que les deux garçons étaient dans une situation génante... et érotique, selon le point de vue de Reborn, qui regardait la scène depuis un coin de la pièce, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Tu-tu sais, Tsuna, c'était pire avant !

Ouais... il s'était retrouvé à quatre pattes... sauf que ce n'était pas sa main, mais sa tête qui avait était mal placé...

Ainsi que celle du boxeur...

Les deux personnes concernés grimacèrent de concert à la mention de leur anciennes position.

Et dire qu'avant, ils avaient été quatre. Tsuna ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où ils'était retrouvé embarassé, à cause d'un simple plateau...

Soudain, un bruit attira l'attention des quatre compères. Même Gokudera interrompis son auto flagellation.

- Tsuna, maman est rentré !!!

L'interpellé blémit violemment. Cela allait être la plus grande honte de sa vie. Pourquoi avait-il fait _ça_au milieu du salon ?!

Mais alors qu'il s'apprétait à fuir dignement, sa mère pénétra dans la pièce. Et poussa un cri de surprise, lâchant ses sacs de courses qui allèrent s'écraser au sol.

La jeune femme rougit avant de bégayer faiblement.

- Tsu-Tsuna, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Comprenant le sous-entendus, Sawada sursauta alors que son teint se coloré de nouveau.

- Mais ! On joue au Twister !!!

Il voulut se redresser mais perdit son équilibre, déjà préquaire, entraînant Ryohei avec lui.

Là, on pouvait dire que sa main était _vraiment _dessus...

Tsuna détestait vraiment le Twister...

**Owari.**

**Moi:**Toujours pas à mon goût mais... Ryohei et Tsuna... *bave*

**Goku sort les dynamites:**Je te hais !!

**Yama:**Je suis assez d'accord avec Gokudera...

**Tsuna, rouge:**Je ne veux plus être mélé à tes histoires !!! Mon, dieu, la honte...

**Ryohei:**Baaa, c'est pas si grave !!! A l'extrèèèèèème !!!!

**Moi, perverse:**Tu trompes personnes avec ton air d'idiot, je sais que tu as... apprécié.

**Sasgawa s'en va comme si de rien n'était, les joues roses, alors qu'une attaque envers ma personne se prépare.**

**Moi:**Avant que je ne meurt aux mains d'un timbré des explosifs et d'un fou furieux du base-ball, je tiens à dire merci à toutes les revieweuses qui me laisse de gentils mots !

Et si vous avez quelques idées ou envies de couples (yaoi avec Tsuna, bien entendu ;D), faites le moi savoir ! Idem pour les jeux !

Reviews ? (kawai-no-justsu)


	3. Je n'ai jamais

**Be happy... and have fun...**

**Genre: **Humour (tentative serait plus juste x)), yaoi, jeu.

**Disclamair: **Si je dis " Je suis Akira Amano!!!", vous me croyez ?

**Raiting: **T, pas de lemon ;p

**Note: **J'utilise l'appellation " Juudaime" utilisé par Gokudera dans l'anime (qui veut dire dixième du nom)

_Italique: pensées des personnages._

**_/!\:_**Au risque d'en décevoir plus d'une, je ne ferais Jamais de YamaGoku (hors de question .) Les couples tourneront principalement autour de Tsuna. Mais, parfois, pas de couple, juste de l'humour ! :D

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas trop !

**_Et on dit merci à Bloody soul pour le choix de ce jeu :D_**

**RAR (anonymes):**

**Shany:** Contente que mon chapitre t'es plu ! Ca me fait plaisir d'apprendre que tu continueras à me lire malgré l'absence de Yama/Goku ! Alors comme ça, tu as fait un Twister... avec plus de mecs que de filles... kufufufufufu, y a t-il eu quelques scènes qui auraient pu suciter un excitement yaoistes aigus ? xD Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Je n'ai jamais...**

Une fête.

Il était à une putin de fête.

Et, encore pire, il buvait.

Oh mon dieu, il Buvait !!!

_Flash-Back:_

Tsuna regarda à droite, puis à gauche, avant de pénétrer dans la cour de Namimori, bien qu'à contre-coeur.

Depuis l'incident du mur cassé **(1)**, Hibari Kyoya gardait un oeil un peu trop insistant sur lui... et avoir des tonfas collés sous sa gorge ne le réjouissait pas des masses. C'était l'une des raisons qui le poussait à rester vigilant...

- Ohayo, Tsuna-kun.

...

Un arrêt cardiaque plus tard...

- O-Ohayo, Kyoko-chan !

_-_ Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Tsuna s'empressa de répondre qu'il allait très bien, avec un petit sourire crispé, avant de retourner la question à son amie.

- Oh, je vais très bien ! Mais...

La jeune fille se mordilla légèrement la lèvre.

- Hum ? Qu'y a-t-il, Kyoko-chan ?

- Et bien... Onii-chan a encore eut une idée un peu farfelu, et je suis assez inquiète...

Alors que Sawada allait lui demandé quelle était cette idée, un cri enjoué retentit derrière lui, le faisant blémir considérablement.

- Sawadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!

- O-Ohayo, Onii-san...

- Rejoins mon club de boxe, et viens chez moi samedi !

- Onii-san, je... pardon ? Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?!

- J'ai dit, rejoins mon...

- Non, après ça !

-... viens chez moi samedi !

Tsuna en tomba presque par terre.

Sasagawa Riohei se tenait là, fière comme un paon, les mains sur les hanches, et l'invitait chez lui ce week-end...

_... et qu'est ce que je réponds à ça, moi ?!_

- A-ano, Onii-san... pourquoi dois-je... oi, attends !

Le jeune garçon tendit la main vers le boxeur dans le vain espoir de le retenir, celui-ci était déjà partit en courant, vers on ne sait où.

- C'est de ça donc je voulais parler, Tsuna-kun.

- Hein ?

Tsuna se retourna vers son "amour-secret-pas-si-secret" et l'interrogea du regard. La jeune fille souffla un peu avant de se ronger l'ongle du pouce.

- Tu vois, Onii-chan s'est mis dans la tête que puisque les vacances approchaient, il se devait de faire un fête à la maison pendant que nos parents sont absents. Nous allons pendant quelques temps chez une de mes grandes tantes, alors on nous verra pas beaucoup, et Onii-chan veut absolument inviter tous ses amis proches et s'amuser en leur compagnie.

Bien sûr, promouvoir son club de boxe avant son départ ne lui avait Surtout pas traversé l'esprit...

_... et depuis quand Onii-san me considère comme un ami proche ?_

- J'espère que tu viendras, Tsuna-kun ! Onii-chan serait vraiment heureux que tu sois là !

En apercevant le sourire angélique de Kyoko, Tsuna ne put qu'accepter, quoi que le terme bafouiller une réponse serait plus juste.

Après un dernier sourire, la jeune fille partit rejoindre son amie, laissant Sawada seul au milieu de la cour. Cour qu'il s'empressa de quitter lorsqu'il s'apperçut qu' Hibari n'était pas bien loin.

_Fin du Flash-Back._

Tsuna se retrouvait donc assis au sol entre ses deux éternels amis, une bouteille d'alcool, qu'il n'avait pas encore touché, entre les jambes.

Et dire qu'il pensait que Sasagawa Riohei tait un jeune homme responsable !!!

Quelques têtes inconnus dansaient au milieu du salon sur une musique électro -un peu trop forte au goût du châtain.

Jusque là, tout allait bien.

...

...

...

Mais merde, pourquoi Hibari était-il là ?! Lui aussi faisait partit des "amis proches" du boxeur ?!

Tsuna sentit le désespoir le gagner progressivement. Et dire que Kyoko-chan n'était même pas là ! Chez une amie, lui avait son frère !

Vraiment, il n'aurait jamais dut venir...

- Oiiiiiiiiiiiii, Sawada !!!

- Ou-oui, Onii-san ?

- Tu vas quand même pas rester dans ton coin toute la soirée ?! Viens !

Sawada se fit entraîner bon grès mal grès vers un cercle de trois personnes dont Yamamoto, Gokudera et Hibari faisaient partit.

_Depuis quand Yamamoto et Gkudera-kun sont-ils là ?! Ils étaient sencé rester près de moi !!!_

- Yoshhhh, on peut commencer !

- Oi, tête de gazon, ne mêle pas le Juudaime à tout ça !

- Fais pas on rabat-joie, t'es pas ma mère !

Riohei le fit asseoir entre lui et Hibari - _achevez-moi -_ avant de prendre la parôle.

- Bon, vu que ce cercle n'est constitué que de personnes coincés qui refusent de s'amuser -et donc de boire-, nous allons jouer à un jeu qui s'appelle " Je n'ai jamais...". Chacun notre tour, nous dirons l'une des choses que l'on n'as jamais faites. Tous ceux qui n'auront pas fait cette chose devront boire ! Ok ?!

Yamamoto aquieça, souriant comme un idiot.

Hibari ne partit pas, ce qui était bon signe.

Gokudera accepta à contre coeur. Si le base-balleur jouait, il n'allait pas se dégonfler !

Tsuna, lui n'eut pas le choix. Sasagawa avait une poigne de fer...

Et c'est ainsi que le jeu commença...

... et dérapa.

Pourtant, tout allais très bien ! Rien de déplassé, juste des petits "Je n'ai jamais..." tout innocent ! Le seul bémole était que Gokudera semblait être très malchanceux. Oui, il devait boire à pratiquement chaque tour, même Sawada avait plus de chance...

Oui, bon, ils étaient tous un peu éméché, même Hibari, mais bon.

Tsuna contempla l'argenté, qui était plus que pompette, en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes en frappant le sol de son poing.

Voilà qu'il disjonctait maintenant...

- Go-Gokudera-kun, c'est à ton tour...

Hayato releva la tête et fixa les personnes autour de lui d'un regard larmoyant.

- Je... je... Je n'ai jamais tripoter Judaimeeeeee !!!!

Et Gokudera repartit dans sa crise de larmes.

Tsuna rougit jusqu'au oreilles.

Pourquoi diable Gokudera sortait des énormités de ce genre ?!

Riohei ricanna.

- Moi, je l'ai déjà tripoté ! Ouais, quand on jouait au twister !

Le boxeur eut un début de fou rire avant de se tourner vers Kyoya, qui était le plus proche, pour se moquer ouvertement de lui.

Le brun, grisé par l'alcool, laissa ses émotions se manifester.

Il plaça l'une de ses mains sous le T-shirt de Tsuna alors que l'autre se faufilait vers son entre-jambe, sous les protestations véhémentes -mais n'oublions qu'Hibari bourré reste tout de même Hibari- du concerné.

Kyoya lança un regard de défi au boxeur.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu dis de ça, l'idiot ?

Riohei hoqueta, vexé.

- C'est de la triche !

- Je triche pas, moi ! Je suis un garçon honnète !

Pour le coup, Tsuna arréta de se débatre. Merde, si Hibari-san commençait à avoir une voix larmoyante, l'apocalypse n'était pas loin !

Sawada, malgrè la migraine qui pointait le bout de son nez, supplia du regard la seule personne encore capable de le sortir de cet immense merdier.

Yamamoto.

....

....

Vu le regard que le brun lui lançait, il pouvait toujours compter dessus.

D'ailleurs, le jeune homme lui sourit avant de lui parler d'une voix enfantine.

- Moi aussi j'veux tripoter Tsu-chan !!!

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Enfin, essaya de faire.

Takeshi s'avança gauchement jusqu'à l'objet de ses désirs, avant de tendre la main... et de la poser victorieusement sur le sol.

- A-arrètes de bouger, Tsu-chan.

Le dit Tsu-chan se leva précipitament, entraînant une réaction en chaîne des plus intéressante.

Hibari, qui s'agrippait toujours au châtain, se vautra lourdement au sol, sous le regard perdu de Sasagawa.

- Ben... il est où Hibari...

Yamamoto partit, à quatre pattes, à la recherche de son "compagnon de jeu"

- Tsu-chaaaaaan !!! Reviens !!! J'veux pas boire, laisse moi te tripoteeeeeer !!!

Gokudera s'enfila tous les fonds de bouteilles tout en hurlant qu'il resterait puceau à vie parce que "J'peux pas me faire le Judaime s'il est pas consentant, bwaaaaahaha !"

- Pourqui moi ?! Mais pourquoi moi ?!

Tsuna partit se réfugier sous la table en tanguant légèrement.

- T-tiens, Tsuna ! Qu-qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-.... Dino-san ?

Le blond était bien là, couché à plat ventre sous la table, une bonne dizaine de cadavre de bouteille près de lui.

Le jeune Vongola éclata d'un rire histérique avant de se laisser tomber près de son "grand frère", qui faisait la conversation à un pied de chaise.

Tsuna détestait les fêtes... et les jeux stupides qui incitent les gens à le tripoter.

- Dino-san, ta main !

**Owari.**

**Moi:**Je me suis bien marrer à l'écrire xD

**Gokudera:**Je viens d'avouer publiquement que je voulais me faire le Judaime ?! C'est quoi ce délire ?!

**Hibari, aura menaçante et tonfa en main:**Oi, l'herbivore, c'est quoi ce torchon.

**Moi:**Tu va pas te plaindre alors que c'est toi qui a peloter Tsuna aux meilleures endroits ?! Non mais je rêve !

**Dino:** L'élève a dépassé le maître...

**Tsuna:** Pitié, arrète le massacre ! J'en ai marre de me faire limite violer à chaque chapitre !

**Moi:** Le bureau des réclamations, c'est pas ici !!!

Alors, vos avis ? Reviews ? (kawai-no-jutsu)


End file.
